Sixth Year for the Potter Family
by lilyevans12681998
Summary: 22 years after the famous defeat of Voldemort. The Potters go on a vacation to visit Harry's parents. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

It was 22 years after the famous defeat of Voldemort. The Potter family was living happily in their home, like any family.

Harry and Ginny's youngest, Lily, had just finished her first year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny had been planning a great summer vacation – one that would actually last a full year where they'd be. That day, they approached their three children to tell them where they would be going.

"Do you three want to meet your grandparents, my parents, and their friends?" Said Harry. Ginny had a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Are you serious?" Blurted Albus.

"Yes, we are," the parents said.

"We have it all set up," said Ginny. "We're all going be in the same year. We'll be taking potions that age and de-age us. Lily will appear four years older, Albus two, and James can stay his age. Your father and I will go back to our appearances when we were in sixth year. Of course, our knowledge will remain the same."

"We'll keep our names, also. Being overcautious just ruins the fun. Besides, I like are names and don't want to substitute them." Harry said. "So what if the people get suspicious? They won't be able to hurt us or anything, since we don't belong to their time. We'll be as safe as ever."

"And be able to mess with their minds a little," Ginny added. They all smiled at this remark. James grinned mischievously.

James, eager as ever now, asked, "When are we going?"

Harry and Ginny answered in a happy tone, "How about… tomorrow?"

The smiles on their three childrens' faces were enough of an answer for Harry and Ginny.

The next morning, the entire household was up earlier. They were beginning to prepare. Harry brought his cloak for the children, not him. After all, as Dumbledore once said, "I don't need a cloak to be invisible." The map, however, was safely for his and Ginny to use.

Next, it was time for the aging and de-aging to happen. Harry went to Lily first. He waved his want in an intricate pattern and muttered "four" under his breath. Before everyone's eyes, Lily became a tall and pretty sixteen year old. It was still her, of course. Just surprisingly similar and different. After doing the want motion to Albus and saying "two," Albus also became 16. There wasn't as much difference as Lily; he was only becoming two years older. Now, the three children were eager to see what their parents looked like when they were both sixteen. As Harry did the pattern on Ginny in a totally opposite way, they heard him say "twenty-three." Lily was astounded at how much she looked like her. Ginny de-aged Harry for him. After saying "twenty-four," the whole family was now sixteen.

"Now, for who we're going to be…" Harry began

"I thought we'd be keeping our names!" James said.

"I meant our relationship," Harry said. "I can't be sixteen and have three children, right?"

"Technically, you could," James said.

"Whatever. James, Albus, and I will be triplets. Your mother and Lily will be twins. It's amazing how our natural appearances helped us plan this," said Harry.

"If you call me mum or him dad by accident, you three could always call it off as a sarcastic remark. You know, how people do that…" Ginny piped in. "Oh, and I'm Ginny Potter. James, as in Harry's dad, will probably go crazy to find out he we're related to him. Let him decipher it on his own, but don't rule out the whole possibility of us being related."

For the final part, which was arriving there, Harry and Ginny did a synchronizing wand movement around the family and said "forty-four" together.

They found themselves outside of Hogwarts. The summer vacation, aka sixth year, had begun.

Please review!

lilyevans12681998


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Let's just pretend occlumency or legilimency doesn't exist for now. I don't want Dumbledore prying through the three children's minds and finding out their family history and messing up the plot. And I didn't want to spend too much time telling how Harry had specifically trained the family in occlumency. Also, I'm elated that I got two comments! They were nice too. (Even if there is criticism I'll just consider it constructive). I will refer to James the elder as just James and the younger as James II when they're talking. Same thing goes for Lily. The second chapter starts after this.

The family had successful arrived. It was just then that Harry realized that he forgot to say some more regarding what he had planned to say.

"Hey, everyone, I screwed up, 'kay? We're not triplets and twins. We're one big family of quintuplets." Harry told them.

"The students and staff are going to have a hard time believing that." Lily said.

"Too bad for them," said James, speaking up. "Remember the 'messing up with the minds' part?"

"This is not just for messing with their minds. We're staying together. It's more believable because of the 'Potters and redheads' thing going on for the past couple of generations." Harry said.

"Enough of this talk. It's supposed to be the beginning of the year now, right? The marauders are in their sixth year!" Ginny stretched up on her toes to look, even though she knew she wouldn't be seeing them yet. Yet.

"What are we, exchange students? Home schooled?" asked Albus, speaking for the first time.

"Home schooled. That was if they check school records and stuff… Your parents are Ginny and Harry Potter; we're supposedly their namesakes. If we need parent permission forms signed or stuff, we'll do it with our regular signatures." This was Ginny talking.

"We are your parents, after all," Harry said with a laugh.

"One more thing! We're not telling Dumbledore. Once he knows, it gets all messed up. This is our own secret, unless, eventually Lily and the marauders might know…" Harry trailed off, thinking of what he'd do.

"Let's go! I want to make it in before the feast," said James.

"It hasn't even started! I planned coming here so that we would be part of the school before, and get everything set up!" Harry hissed playfully at his son.

And they went forward, entering the doors.

The five stalked right to Dumbledore's office to tell him they were entering the school. He seemed surprised, but kept it to himself. After listening to them talk, without messing up, he asked, "you guys know about our four houses, right?"

Harry pretended not to know, and Dumbledore gave a quick summary. He took the hat, which was currently 'resting' in his office, and sorted the five. Naturally, they were all in Gryffindor. This seemed to satisfy Dumbledore. He asked, "So, you five are quintuplets, from the widely known Potter family? I wonder how you guys are related to James Potter, he looks so similar to Harry and Albus here."

Harry smiled warmly. "Really? Then I'd like to meet him and become friends."

"You, James, and Albus can sleep in James Potter and his friends' dorm, then. James one of the prefects of Gryffindor." Dumbledore said this, while addressing Harry. "The two Miss Potters can share a dorm with our other Gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans."

The five Potters couldn't believe their luck when they found out where their dorms would be.

"Shall I introduce you five at the feast?" Dumbledore asked.

"No need," Harry said. "You never introduce all the new first years, after all."

"That's because they're first years. Not many new students to Hogwarts are sixth years." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, fine. No harm will be done, anyway." Ginny said this. She knew that Harry didn't like attention, but this wasn't too much. Harry agreed.

At the feast, Dumbledore suddenly stood up and said, "I would like you to meet our new students, who were originally home schooled. They have all been sorted into Gryffindor. Their names are Lily, Albus, James, Ginny, and Harry Potter."

James looked up with a start. They were all Potters, and there was one named James? Sirius looked up, also.

"Prongs, mate, why didn't you tell me you got cloned twice?" he asked in a jokingly manner.

Remus also asked James a question. "Since they're Potters, I know that they're related, no matter hoe distantly. Do you know where they belong in your family tree?" he asked. Their quiet conversation was interrupted when Harry, James, and Albus sat down in the empty seats near them.

Turning toward Albus, James asked, "so, Albus, were you named after our 'dear' headmaster?" Albus smiled and turned toward Harry for an answer.

"Yes, he was. Our parents heard about his bravery and a great role model that he would make." Harry answered.

"Where'd you go before here?" Remus asked, intent on joining the conversation.

"We were home schooled. Our parents suddenly decided that we needed more of a social life, so we came here. And how lucky we are that they came to that decision!" James II said.

The marauders smiled in a friendly manner. "So you're enjoying it? Do you guys play quidditch? Harry smiled. He knew the conversation would come to this somehow.

"Yes, we had a huge pitch at our home. I played seeker. I'm not sure if I'm any good compared to the students instead of my family…" Harry said modestly.

James II and Albus both told of their love for quidditch, and also mentioned that Ginny was a great chaser, if not seeker. The subject soon changed as the new students allowed the marauders to elaborate about themselves and their hobbies.

"Say, do you like pranking?" James II, Albus, and Harry both said they did. Harry, in his mind, was thinking how lucky he was.

"I'm actually spending time with my dad and Sirius… They asked us about our opinions on pranking… They might let us, or me, join them!"

His sons were in a great conversation with his dad, godfather, and former professor about specific pranks.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Lily II had gone to sit with Lily and her friends. Lily was startled that the new students would choose to sit with her.

"So, you're Ginny and Lily… Potter?" Lily asked.

"Yep, and we're so happy to finally come here, to the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry!" Lily II said. She had, after all, just finished her first year, and was still slightly awed.

Ginny knew that Lily was very bookish, so she launched into a conversation about classes even though she herself wasn't that type of person. Ginny found out that Lily excelled in all her subjects, and loved charms the most. She said that it just came naturally. Of course, Ginny knew how much Slughorn loved her in potions and her talent, but naturally, Lily didn't boast. She was, in short, another Hermione, but since she lived before her, you could say Hermione was another Lily.

Ginny and Lily II went to reunite with Harry, James II, and Albus.

"This is the best thing that has happened to us, by far!" Ginny said, gushing. Harry looked at her oddly, even though he himself was thinking the same thing.

"Hermione truly was a second Lily, Harry. You should be proud to have the smartest witches of the century as your mother and best friend." Ginny said.

"Same goes for you, Ginny. Lily's your mother in law, while Hermione's also your best friend." Ginny smiled at that. They parted for their dorms.

Meanwhile, the marauders were having their own talk about the new students.

"Isn't this great! More Potters, that are interested in quidditch and pranking!" Sirius was practically jumping with joy.

"How would they be related to me?" James thought out loud. "A distant cousin or something. There's a Lily! Is this supposed to be a good omen for me and my Lily!"

"Oh, the Potter family is so large; probably one of your how-many-great grandfathers tree that branched away from, but from the male side that kept the surname." Remus said.

"Yeah, true." James wasn't worried or suspicious of the family; he just wondered where they fit it.

Just then, Harry, James II, and Albus entered. They all seemed elated, for some reason. Once in bed, they had a happily animated conversation on quidditch and pranking, which was to make the marauders have a better chance of accepting them.

Meanwhile, Ginny, Lily II, and Lily were in their dorms as well. They weren't the gossiping girls, thank the lord. They had this brief conversation on classes, their importance, and how so many people didn't take it seriously.

Overall, it was a fine first night. Nothing went wrong. It was the perfect way to meet the parents/grandparents that they had never had a chance to come to know.

2nd chapter is done! I need help, though. What would Lily Evans, or girls, (not gossipy) talk about? Other than her hate for 'Potter' or something. I can't think about much for Lily's conversations other than classes. And I think I messed up by making James not sound so arrogant. I'll get that in sooner or later. And would you guys (and girls) approve of me getting Lily and James together? I know it's early, only sixth year, and that they got together in seventh. I'm not entirely sure. Well, thanks for reading this at all!


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that everyone has been putting up disclaimers, and that I haven't. So here I will. This story doesn't belong to me, duh, I wish. I'd be able to let my all time favorite character, Lily Evans, somehow come back from the dead or never die in the first place. Also, this is "," so we're only writing stories as fans; not taking place of the author.

**Chapter Three: Defense Against the Dark Arts Class**. (Note: not all my chapters will always have titles, since I can't be sure…)

The five Potters woke up to a thrill of excitement. For the three children, it was merely the newness of it all; but for Harry and Ginny, it was meeting the parents (or parents in law, in Ginny's case) that they'd never known, and family friends that had perished in the war. Since the 'first day' at Hogwarts was over, they were now going to be attending classes with Harry's parents and their friends. Harry and Ginny were both glad that their family of five was going to be together in all classes, even though they were perfectly safe and everything. In other words, it would be like a huge family gathering with three generations all at one age, though the first generation didn't know it.

The family went off to the great hall to discuss random stuff and how it was going. Since it was early, they had their privacy.

Harry read his schedule, which was, of course, accounted for the rest of his family also. "Defense against the dark arts, first period," he read. "Yes! We have MY favorite subject first!"

"Oh, come on. It's not just your favorite." Ginny said. James II and Albus both agreed.

"Yeah, I know. But it's still my favorite, whether with the 'just' or not." Harry said back in a laughing manner.

"Okay, okay, lets talk about something else. Like, who's the professor?" Lily II asked.

"It's Professor R.J. Neuman. The R and J stand for Robert James," Harry informed them.

"Oh, another R.J.? Remus was too! Oh well, names starting with R for the first and J for the second are common enough, usually Robert and then James or John," Ginny mumbled.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Albus asked

"Oh, nothing, I just wander to different topics if you think that's what it is," was Ginny's reply.

"Well, after DADA, we have the core classes, which are potions with professor Slughorn, charms; still with Flitwick, herbology with some professor with the surname Beery, transfiguration with, yay, still McGonagall, and history of magic; still with Binns." (Note: I didn't mention any elective classes, such as arithmancy or study of ancient runes, because I didn't understand them.)

"Why'd you say 'yay' when you said McGonagall?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I admire her bravery and everything ever since the Battle of Hogwarts." was his reply.

Right about then, students from different houses started appearing. Lucky for the family, it was the Marauders. Conversation start up!

"You guys are here early." James observed.

"Yeah, true. We were talking about our classes. How are the teachers?" Ginny wanted to have some background knowledge of the teachers that she didn't know.

"Well, my favorite class is defence against the dark arts," James began, only to be interrupted by a loud "me to!" by Sirius. Remus silently nodded, smiling to show that he felt the same way. Harry beamed. He was like his father… he just about forgot about his arrogance until…

"I'm the best in the subject! No wait, more than just that one! No one can beat me, not even 'Paddy' here. Right?" James said.

"You only have it 'cause it's genetic," Sirius said, attempting to rebuke him.

"Really? James asked, grinning. So are you openely admitting that I'm better than you?"

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Sirius asked.

"Well, since you said it was genetic, that was because my dad was one of the greatest aurors in history," James bragged. "And your dad is some pathetic death eater, correct? And, truthfully, most death eaters aren't all that cunning."

"My dad probably, no is, pathetic, but that doesn't make me…" The conversation didn't seem to stop. Harry grinned at Ginny. They didn't run off topic, they stayed on it too long. Ginny realized that no one had answered her question on the teachers, but she decided not to interrupt. Meanwhile, Harry had almost failed to notice Peter Pettigrew. When he did, he suddenly tensed.

'Oh yeah, the rat was friends with them!' he thought angrily. After they ate their breakfast, the family went walking to their DADA class. In the halls, he told ginny quietly, "We don't have to be friends with the rat. We don't have to force a smile every time he's in our sight, so why not just ignore that problem? Even though he hasn't done anything yet, it would be better to not get attached to him and have sympathy later. We'll be nice to the other three, though."

As they continued on, Harry thought he heard the swish of a cloak near him. Wandlessly, he cast the homo revelium to see a silhouetted figure near him. It was James under the cloak, listening to what they said. However, Harry wasn't worried. He was thinking… 'If James eventually finds out, they might live that night, but we might return to our time and find me without Ginny, because my personality might be different? If he finds out by himself and it really becomes a problem, I could always obliviate him, no matter how much I don't want to…" He trailed off in his thoughts.

When they got to DADA, professor Neuman was there, a cheerful and nice person. Seeing the new sixth years, his lips turned up warmly and said, "oh, our new students! And Potters, too! I'll have a fine year teaching you five, along with the rest of the school."

Harry looked around, and say Lily in the class too. He felt elated. 'My parents are both here… with me… alive and well as ever…" He smiled at her. Lily caught it, looked surprised, and smiled back politely. (They weren't introduced yet; Lily only knows Ginny and Lily II)

(Note: I'll refer to him as RJ when he's thinking to himself and others. When he's being addressed by a student, it's still professor Neuman). RJ was taking time to think over the new 'quintuplets.' A fascinating story, and he didn't know of more Potters that existed other than James's branch. Nevertheless, he was a good man and did not come to conclusions. Suddenly, he thought of how there were now two James Potters.

"Hey, two James Potters, what shall I call you two, since you have the same first and last name?" He thought for a moment. "What're you two's middle names?"

James eagerly answered "Harry," but then realized that it wouldn't work because there was also a Harry Potter. 'huh, funny how that happens… a family of Potters come that share your first, middle, and last name,' he thought. Then, he answered, "Why don't you just call be James, and him James II?"

James II agreed, thinking how ironic that was. 'I really am,' he thought. His siblings and parents were thinking the same thing. They were pulled out of their thought when RJ said "Then James and James II it is, that is, hoping you're okay with being called James II," he said, addressing James II.

RJ continued his talking. "Today, we'll begin our classes by dueling. After all, this is a NEWT level class. Why don't you students pair up? I trust you enough to not assign partners."

James, having a huge crush on Lily, went straight towards her. Lily, seeing him, walked straight up to him, confronted him, and said "Potter, I will not be your partner. You are arrogany, bullying, -" She was cut off by James.

"Evans, no, my Lily flower, come on? Don't you like my looks?"

Even though Lily did admit that James was handsome, she did not accept him because he was arrogant, conceeded, and vain. She would not let the looks control her; it was personality that mattered. Hearing James' last comment only further angered her, but she decided to just leave as not to explode.

Meanwhile, James II had paired up with Albus, partly because he wanted to play around and also because this was most likely his only chance to be in a class with his brother. After all, they were two years apart. Ginny, seeing Lily II alone, went over to her. She had originally wanted to be with her husband. Sighing, she reminded herself that her daughter was still was a second year physically, even though she was trained enough by Harry and her to be in sixth year.

Harry, seeing that his family was all reserved and that James was not doing well persuading Lily to be with him, was quite happy when Lily came over asking to be his partner. Naturally, he accepted.

"So, you're Harry Potter? The brother and quintuplet of Ginny and Lily Potter and their brothers?" Lily asked. She winced slightly when she said Lily Potter.

Harry confidently answered with a shy nod. The dueling itself was a quick experience; Harry was very skilled. Lily was defeated almost immediately. The rest of Harry's family, not counting James and Lily, (the first, just in case anyone got mixed up) were all undefeatable. RJ, seeing this, invited Harry to the front of the class and chose Ginny to have a duel with him. These two people were highly skilled, perhaps more than the professor himself. As they wove in and out of each other's way, Harry was reminded of the reason he had become so great at duelling; because of the war when it still existed. It was over in his world, but not here… Harry and Ginny couldn't make the other go down, partially because they didn't belong to the time, and like Harry said at the beginning, they couldn't be harmed. Harry did not know that they weren't even able to be stunned. 'Wow, this could come in very handy…' he thought.

Seeing the time, RJ stopped the two students at the front because they were both virtually undefeatable. He felt kind of scared that the new family was so powerful. But then, he was no coward. He could see that they were light, and would possible be a great help to their side. That is, if they wanted to. The class exited DADA and each went to their next class.

[End Chapter]

Does anyone like the idea of Lily having a small crush on Harry for a while at first? I mean, he has the looks of James, which she does agree looks good, and he's modest and not arrogant. It would make James kind of dislike Harry for a while, which could be part of the plot. And Ginny would not be mad at Lily because she would know that nothing bad would happen, 1) she's his mother! 2) he's married. 3) he has children already. I'm not a huge fan of Lily/James stories, because I think of Lily as this perfect person, my favorite character, my idol… I just think James isn't good enough for her. (no offense if anyone is a bug fan of James) But I understand that in this story James and Lily have to be together, whether during or after the Potters leave, so that nothing in the future changes, since it has technically already happened. Any opinions, or suggestions, please tell me! And you can email me by my real email. It's on my page, but you'll only see it if your computer is safe. I'm not going to just type it right here. Well, thanks for reading!

Lilyevans12681998


	4. Chapter 4

I already have a disclaimer that refers to every chapter. If you need to see it, go to chapter three.

Hmmm… Should I tell of the other classes also? Because I know that they aren't going to be as eventful as DADA. Okay, I've decided to tell a little bit of each of the classes in this chapter. Also, I'm not going to make a biased potions teacher like Snape, because I don't think all potions teachers are like that, and it kind of mocks Snape if I do.

Chapter Three: Potions and Charms (lame name? Right? Ha, it rhymes. Not funny.)

Harry was walking away from his DADA class and onto his potions class. Ginny and his three children were with him.

"So we really are invincible, as long as we're here?" asked Albus. He seemed cheered by that fact, as did the rest of the family.

"Yep, and you won't be killed or hurt or anything. But healing charms and other good ones will still work, I hope." Ginny said.

"Won't this make the others, especially the professors, suspicious?" Lily II asked.

"Yeah, but so what? They won't be able to harm us if they eventually think that we're evil. If they put up a fight, it's them that'll be at a loss. Assuming if they actually do." Harry told them.

The Marauders were also in the hall, walking to their next class. They saw them, but didn't hear what they said.

"Aren't they so cool; so powerful?" asked James. "They're Potter, too! Something I might be able to be proud of."

"Oh James, these people have nothing to do with you. If you want to be proud of something, make it your own accomplishment." Remus said to him.

"Powerful doesn't always mean cool," Sirius said. "What if they're dark?"

"Padfoot, I can tell by their personality that they mean no harm. Maybe living in the Black family and not acting as one of them has made you extra cautions. That's good, you know." Remus said.

Peter, meanwhile, had not said anything. He was pondering, deep in his thoughts. After seeing Harry and Ginny's performance, he was kind of scared.

"Even if they mean no harm, what if they get angry and blow us up, or something?" Peter asked.

"They won't get angry at us, but they might at you." James said. "Harry was telling his siblings of some rat that was 'their' friend, and how they didn't need to be friendly to him. Do you think he means you?" he asked, addressing Peter.

"That's not possible, they wouldn't know about him, or us." Sirius jumped in.

"Still, what rat would they be talking about? It wouldn't be just any animal; I don't think they would get mad at some pet or whatever. Unless they were talking about someone else that was a rat animagus?" James asked

"I don't think they are that many rat animaguses, James." Remus told him.

"So they know?" asked Peter

"Let's not jump to conclusions that quick," Sirius said hopefully.

With that, they parted as they went to their own classes.

James and Remus both went to potions class. They saw that the Potters were also there.

Professor Slughorn was in the class, smiling and searching through the class, as if looking for the special ones. Once everyone was there, he began. He told of felix felicis, and how it was lucky potion. He told them to brew the draught of living death. Inwardly, Harry thought, "Wow, he teaches the same things for the years, and it didn't change even after twenty years."

Since he had already brewed it successfully before, Harry could do it again this time without the help of Snape's book. He remembered what to do really well because the memory of Hermione saying, "no, it says…" was very vivid. He went along with the work, crushing the thingys (what were they again? Something mushroom-like).

In no time, he was done, and perfectly. As he looked around, he saw that Snape's results were not too bad, as were Lily's. Seeing her potion so well made Harry feel somewhat proud. Ginny's was okay, but she was a 38 year old anyway. She was just like Slughorn had described her as, only better. The other people's potions, were kind of a disaster, like what Harry saw in his first time going through sixth year. As Slughorn walked around, he stopped to compliment at Snape's and Lily's desks. When he saw Harry's he was positively thrilled. Seeing his looks, Harry thought, "I'm going to be in the Slug Club again. But I'll get some more time with my mother…"

The only difference with this time compared to the last was that there was no felix felicis as a prize. Harry assumed that it was because that the war wasn't raging as much as it had last time. Or maybe Slughorn didn't bring it?

Upon exiting, Lily caught up with Harry. She had been happy to see that Harry was also a good potions person.

"So, do you like potions?" she asked.

"It's not my favorite, but I think I'm okay in it." Harry said.

"How did you brew the potion so well? Was it some natural ability, or did you have some very strict mother as your home schooled teacher?" she asked, the second one jokingly.

"I'd say more the second one than the first," Harry said, smiling.

Then, they went off to charms. It was still Flitwick, but he looked younger. They were reviewing what they had (hopefully) successfully learned in fifth year. That included the summoning charm; point impediementa jinx, others, and me. The Potter family knew all this with ease. When James II was called up to demonstrate a spell, he _accioed _the whole bookshelf (don't know if there actually is one) from the back of the room to where he was, standing in the front. Flitwick looked impresses; even though it was fifth year material, James II had managed it with surprising ease and distance. (Since most students seen didn't accio something very far, and Harry technically didn't do it yet). The class was very easy. Lily seemed to enjoy it, even though she was also above that level. So one could say it was boring. But it would be to Harry, since he wasn't of school age. He knew that he didn't come to learn as a student, but came more as a vacation.

[end chapter]

Okay, I decided on how to continue. I'm going to make Lily fall for Harry, but then have the Potters steer her in the right direction; to James. And yes, I know the classes are quite boring. Should I just skip the next one, where I planned to tell of herbology, transfiguration, and history? And, for those of you who maybe saw that I rated it M, that was a mistake. I thought that was the youngest level. I see that I meant K.

Lilyevans12681998


	5. Chapter 5

I already have a disclaimer. What person would actually try to claim credit for these fanfictions? Not me. And I've skipped over the three remaining classes. If anyone feels the need to have the, tell me and I'll try to insert them in a slot before this one.

Chapter 5

Classes were their usual, monotonous, self. One day, while in the hall with his family, Harry noticed the flyers on the wall. Reading it, he realized that it was telling of the quidditch tryouts. He told the rest of the family. "How about this be the year when all of the Potters are on our Gryffindor team! Lily, I know you haven't played for the team yet, but I've seen you on a broom and I know that you've got skills. There'll be six Potters on the team!"

"Six?" James II said. "Oh yeah, never mind, James the first also."

The day for the tryouts came. James, as the captain, almost fell out of his seat when he saw that all of the new Potters were trying out.

Harry went first, for the seeker position. He was trying to catch the snitch before his opponent, this big muscular, kid. It was easy. He did a wronski feint, causing the big kid to slam into the ground, unconscious. Needless to say, he got his position, quite gleefully too.

Ginny went for chaser. Harry didn't doubt her talents one bit, for she didn't play for the Holyhead Harpies for no reason. James wanted to know just how good Ginny was in quidditch, and since he was a chaser himself, he versed her. Ginny scored many goals, and James was evidently surprised.

As for the three children, James II and Albus went for beater, while Lily II tried out for chaser, with her mother. They all got their positions.

James, after experiencing how great the whole family, asked, "Do you guys own a huge quidditch field at your home and practice during all hours or what?" He was slightly awed that the whole family could get the trait. "Do you five have any other siblings?" he asked out of the blue. Harry studied James curiously before answering, "No, just us five."

"'Kay, just wondering if it was true that the _entire_ family got the trait. That would have to cover any other siblings if there where any." James said.

News that the all five of the new Potter quintuplets had made the Gryffindor team spread quickly. Some thought that James had allowed them because they shared a surname with him, while others believed it, while very surprised. No matter what they believed, they would be looking toward the first match involving Gryffindor to prove or disprove what they thought.

The first match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. As the seven players came out for Gryffindor, six of them were Potters. (I'm probably altering the timeline a lot by doing this, right?) Of course, there was a reserve team, so it wasn't like there was a ration or 6:1 for the team. But it would be if you counted just the team.

As the game began, Ginny and Lily II swiftly scored many goals. It was amazing. As the crowds watched, all the fans of non Slytherins cheered for the Gryffindor team.

Albus and James II were great beaters, much like Fred and George. And Harry – he was just himself. Making sure that Gryffindor was in the lead, he dove randomly downwards. Since the Slytherin seeker wasn't there to witness Harry's tryout performance, Harry could easily fool him. He used his wronski feint trick yet again. This time, though, the Slytherin seeker didn't go unconscious. On his way up, he truly caught sight of the snitch, and dove up. The other seeker, wary of it being another trick, wasn't as keen to follow this time. When he realized that there really was the snitch this time, it was too late. It was already in Harry's hands. The final score was 310 – 10, in favor of, duh, Gryffindor.

On the stands, Harry caught sight of Lily. He smiled and waved at her. He noticed that she blushed slightly. He thought, 'she blushed? But why?' He went down to the stands. "Hi, Lily. Do you like quidditch? I didn't know that you were the type to come and watch a game. But then, it is the first one of the year."

Lily nodded, looking away. "So, uh, nice performance. You and your siblings."

At this, Harry smiled even more brightly. "Thank you so much! It's nice hearing a friend compliment me." Inside, he was thinking, 'my mum complimented me… my mum complimented me…" That was a first.

Like always, the Gryffindors were having a party to celebrate their big win. There were always sounds of, "Wow," or "How'd you do that," et cetera. Later, the Marauders had their own discussion.

"So the whole of the new Potter family can play quidditch, and quite well, too?" Sirius asked, sounding pleased.

"Yeah, but I'll still be the best player there ever is, no matter what," James said.

"Oh, sure, sure, say whatever you want to say." Remus said with a chuckle.

"They're still scary." Peter said. "Every time Harry or Ginny turn toward me or spot me, they suddenly stop smiling if they are and start glaring."

"Well, they're not shooting us death glares, so at least we'll be fine." James said.

"Whatever did you do to them? You would think, with us being the major pranksters." Sirius said.

"Isn't this getting a little peculiar? I mean, they show up, are quintuplets, and how often does that happen? Their parents weren't on the prophet for having quintuplets or anything near, unless they wanted to keep it silent." And they're Potters. One has James' name, and another has James' middle name." Remus said. After thinking for a while, Remus added, "James, why don't you owl your parents and ask for a full copy of your family tree?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Sure I will! I want to see how distantly related they are." James said.

So they trailed off, beginning from talking about the Potters and quidditch, and then the Potter family tree. Really, their conversation centered around the Potters.

After the quidditch event, the Potters became increasingly popular. Most of the family did not like attention. Harry disliked it the most. James II, however, resembled James in personality a lot too. He rather enjoyed it.

Lily was in deep thought. She was thinking, "Harry has Potter's looks, but not his arrogance. He is modest, and not the type to like attention. He doesn't date girls so often like Black. Maybe…" This could be her chance. Yes, it was. She would use it wisely during the Hogsmeade weekend.

[end chapter]

How is it? I'm kind of in a rush because I'm being called over, so please tell me what you think of it. I can always edit.

Thanks,

Lilyevans12681998


	6. Chapter 6

How do you think it is? Thanks to the people who commented:

Sela-Lovegood

308

minerdude

keeperoliver

SkylerBlack

Aaron Leach

LilyPotterTheSecondXoxo

Even though there are only seven, I am still thankful! If you see any mistakes or flaws, please tell me, I won't be mad. I might make minor changes to the story, I don't know yet.

Chapter 6

Everyone knew that the Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Except, this time, it was more of a date, not just fun and shops. It was, of course, hard for Ginny and Harry to pretend not to be in love, as they were married for many years. Before parting for their dorms, Harry and Ginny had had a conversation.

"I can go with you as sibling love." Harry said.

"People at this age are usually those who push their family away; their hormones start kicking in." Ginny said. "Wouldn't people think we were weird if we cared for our siblings that much?"

"Too bad for them, then." Harry said.

"Okay, then I'm going with you. What if someone asks you?" Ginny said.

"I wouldn't want to go with someone other than you." Harry replied cheekily.

Right after this statement, James and Sirius came in, under James' cloak. They began listening.

"You could take this as your chance. Decline to everyone except Lily. If she asks, go as friends. You'd get to know her more." Ginny said.

"Why everyone but Lily? Does he like her or something?" James asked frantically.

"Oh yeah! But since it's as friends, can you be there too?" Harry said.

"So, he's so nervous about Lily that he wanted his own sister there so that he doesn't mess up their date, if they have one?" James said.

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable? Be yourself around her. You're finally meeting her- them!" Ginny said.

"So it's going to be just them." James said.

"No, they kept saying if Lily asks. So she didn't." Sirius said, in an effort to calm James.

"We don't even know for sure if she's going to ask me." Harry said.

"Is there longing in his voice?" James snarled.

"No, you totally imagined that." (Which was true) Sirius said.

James didn't seem to have heard Sirius, and after hearing Harry's 'longing' statement about Lily, he angrily left.

"Well then be hopeful," Ginny said back.

"What're you going to be doing, then?" Harry asked her.

"Taking James, Lily, and Al through the place. It's Lily's first time. Who knows if James will steel her in the wrong place, the troublemaker he is?" Ginny replied.

"True. But I won't be able to have the time of my life, unlike you." Harry said.

"Wait, what about you? You said you would be going with those three. Hasn't anyone asked you, since you're not about to ask anyone?" Harry continued.

"If anyone asks, then it's a no. I don't have a reason like you do. Instead of having to be with some random guy that I don't like, I'll be with our children." Ginny said.

"And if I don't get to be with Lily, I get to meet your four?" Harry asked? He got a 'yes' as his answer.

With that, they departed for their dorms.

Harry was unsure of what he wanted. He wanted to go with Lily, to get to know her more. But he also wanted her to get romantically involved with James, to guarantee that he and his family would be able to exist. He knew that, if he made some mistake, he's just go back in time while he was back in time to fix it. So that wasn't that big of a problem. He just wanted to get his parents together, and not see them as a lovesick puppy and a disgusted admirer. And if James and Lily went together, then he'd get to spend the time with his family. (Not counting father and mother).

Lily was planning ways to ask Harry, without making her sound or look dumb. Since she was friendly with the elves, she went to the kitchens to ask for their advice.

"Cheri, is there any place that is secretive, where there won't be many people?" Lily asked the house elf.

"Lily, I is thinking of the Come and Go Room. That's what we house elves call it. You people call it the Room of Requirement. It is on the third floor, where there is a tapestry covering the wall. All you have to do is pace back three times thinking of a room you want it to be like." Cheri the house elf said.

Lily thanked Cheri gratefully and said, "I'm so glad that you are my friend. House elves seem much better than some humans."

Hearing this, Cheri's voice went into weeping mode and said, "Lily, this is an honor… and real honor…"

As Lily left, she made her way to the third floor, where she found a tapestry hanging on the wall. Before doing the pacing, she thought of what she was going to tell the room to be. Thinking of boys, she thought of their obsession for quidditch. She also remembered that Harry was a great player. So, she thought of, "I need you to be a room in which any quidditch fan would love." Walking back three times, a door finally appeared, and Lily went in.

Inside, there was a pile of neatly stacked broomsticks, ranging from the best models to ones from years ago, which some students still had. Looking around, she hoped that Harry would like the sight, when she brought him here. She then quickly left.

The next day, which was a Thursday, before lunch ended, Lily walked slowly up to Harry. She said to him: "Come with me, please."

She led him to the third floor corridor, and Harry could only assume that she was bringing him to the Room or Requirement. As Lily walked back and forth, Harry could not help but wonder what she was thinking of. 'I'll find out when we go in,' Harry thought.

As they entered, Harry found himself in a room that and quidditch fan would dream of. Glancing at Lily, he thought, 'did she do this for me? Because she's not that big of a quidditch fan."

As if to answer his question, Lily came over and said shyly, "Do you like the room this way? I was hoping that you liked quidditch, so that this room would fit your style. Harry smiled and said,

"Sure, I like it. As long as someone put some effort and care into anything done for me, then I'd like it." Harry told her.

Hearing this, Lily blushed. "So, you know, the Hogsmeade weekend… do you want to come with me?" she asked.

Harry smiled. So he would have the chance after all. "Sure." He said to her. "Why don't we meet outside the Gryffindor common room at 9 in the morning in two days, you know, Saturday." Harry said.

Lily smiled and felt pleased at herself. "Thanks… thanks for accepting, or whatever you'd call it." Lily said.

Meanwhile, James, who felt seething anger toward Harry, got up when she saw Lily and Harry enter the great hall. He marched up to Lily.

"Evans, please, go with me on the Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Sorry, I'm happy to say that I can't." Lily said.

"Is it because you chose him?" James asked, tilting his head toward Harry.

"Yes, I chose him because he was much better than you. He's not arrogant, has your good traits without the bad,- "

"STOP!" Lily was cut off by James outburst. "How is he better than me? I can get over my problems, please!" he pleaded.

"It's too late now. So if you'll excuse me, goodbye." Lily left.

At the Slytherin table, Snape was looking both elated and infuriated. He was happy because Lily had practically promised that she'd never go out with James. Unfortunately, she was in love, as he saw it, with some other guy that looked like James and shared a surname with him. He, Severus Snape, was going to try to win Lily, his true love…

[end chapter]

This might seem like total fluff to some. I know. I just liked Lily and wanted to play with her feelings. And I honestly think Harry would've been a better choice for him, not James, even if he was her son. Can anyone give me any suggestions? I will happily add them in if I find them interesting and fit. Thanks for reading, I try to update at least once a week. Is that too slow? Remember, suggestions!

Lilyevans12681998


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer has already been said… A vocab word! Nevermind that topic. So… it's the near beginning of sixth year. So the famous friendship split of Lily and Snape hasn't happened yet? Should I do something about his and Lily's relationship, or just make him an obstacle in the way for James and Lily?

Chapter 7

It was morning of Saturday, and James had been woken up when a large barn owl flew into his room, carrying thick sheets of parchment. Realizing what it was, James' annoyance immediately left, as he went over to retrieve a copy of his family tree.

Even though he knew that the whole family wouldn't be on there, all ones with the surname 'Potter' were. As he looked wildly around, he did not see any of his relatives having quintuplets.

As he read the letter his father had attached, he said that the names 'Harry' and 'James' were common in the family, but 'Albus,' 'Lily,' and 'Ginny' weren't. James waved that thought away; people didn't have to always be names after their ancestors or just parents, in general. Sure enough, there were some Harrys and James, but they weren't the age of the ones he knew. And the other three didn't even exist. The tree that it had been copied from was the type that grew on once the children were born. So of course, in this time, the five weren't there yet. But James didn't know.

"Does that mean that the five are using fake names?" he thought. "Why? What would they be hiding? And why use the names Potter, out of all respected names?" At that moment, James believed for sure that they were not good people, because; well, mostly because they were siblings to Harry, who wanted his Lily.

A little while later, Harry was waiting for Lily outside the Gryffindor common room. He did not want to have the bad habit (for boys) or being late for girls.

Just then, Lily came. She smiled and blushed when she saw that he was already there. Together, they went to Hogsmeade, as did many other people.

On the way, Harry asked Lily about what she thought of James. She looked surprised, not expecting this. "Well, he does look fine, but I'm not going to let looks trick me into making a huge mistake. He's too arrogant, and annoying too."

"Have you ever considered that he might actually have feelings for you?" Harry asked. He was internally thinking, 'This was supposed to be a get-to-know you conversation and I end up trying to persuade her to be with James?'

"Even if he really does, I don't," Lily said.

"Is that so?" he asked in a jokingly voice, peering at her.

Lily did not get it. 'Why would he be asking me this? Unless he wants to make sure that I don't like anyone else?' If that were it, then she'd be elated.

"Hmmm… Since this is starting to get off topic, let's talk of family." Harry said to her. He wanted to know how she felt toward Petunia.

"Well, I'm muggle-born, but you most likely know that. I have one sibling, an older sister, who's a muggle. She's calls our world freaks and abnormal, but I know deep down that she's actually jealous. How about you?" Lily told him.

"Uhh, as you know, I have four siblings that are all my age. Our parents' names were Harry and Ginny Potter, and since Ginny and I were the oldest, we were our parents' namesakes. They're great. James, my brother, is a troublemaker, kind of similar to the other James. Funny, they share the same names and personality. Al is a good kid. Once he found out that Slytherin was the house for dark wizards, he was very scared of getting in it. And James kept teasing him about he might… My sister Lily - she still has the mind of a second year. She looks kind of like you, now that I think of it. Red hair… That was from her mum and grandmather. They were both redheads. You know, Potters and redheads…" At this, Harry gave Lily a pointed look.

Lily was not sure if he meant himself or James, but she hoped he had meant himself. "So, what do you want to do at Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"We can visit the stores, get a snack… If there's anything you like, I can buy it for you. If you want, I can bring you to my siblings, who are spending the day here together, but without me."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I causing you to lose time with your siblings?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Getting to know you if worth it." He chose to phrase it that way, instead of, "being with you is worth it."

"So, you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" he asked her, She agreed. "So, what drink do you want?" he asked her.

"I'll have a butterbeer, then. It was a nice drink when the house elves brought it to me." Realizing that she mentioned house elves bringing food to her, she said, "Not that I'm ordering them around or anything, I like visiting them."

"In the kitchens?" he asked. Lily nodded yes.

'How did he know?' she thought, but then let it leave her mind. After having their drink, they went to this store with items that both girls and boys loved. Lily was staring at clay vase that had a flower painted on it. (She not girly, so she won't like nail paint [or whatever it's called] and that sort).

Harry walked over. "You like that?" he asked. He was glad that his mum wasn't one of those girls, like the ones that acted the way Lavender did around Ron during his sixth year the first time.

"Yeah. But I'm just looking, so you don't have to buy it." Of course, this did not change his mind once it was set, and he really wanted to please his mother. So he bought it and gave it to her.

"How about this be a thank you present from me for inviting me to come with you here?" he asked.

"Uhhh, you didn't have to, you know. But anyway, thanks. Are we going to be meeting with your family now?"

"Yes, we should. But I don't know where to find them… He craned his neck until he saw his Ginny with the three children, and happily led Lily to them.

"Hey, Ginny, I finally found you!" Unable to help himself, he gave her a hug. At school, since they had classes together, they weren't separated for as long as today.

Lily looked at them oddly. Harry quickly let go. "Do we all agree on finding a tree near the lake under the shade to have a nice chat?" he said hastily. Since there were no objections, they went to the edge of the lake and found one.

"What should we talk about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Wait, I do. How about friendship bonding time between Lily and James, Al, and the other Lily?" Harry said in a funny voice, though he did want that suggestion to happen.

"I am not 'the other Lily.'" Lily II said. "Since James here is already called James II, why can't I be Lily II, then?"

"Sure, you can. No one ever said you couldn't." Albus said to her.

"So, just us four?" Lily asked Harry and Ginny. "What about you two?"

"We're just going to have a chat, so, yeah, it's just you four."

Once they were out of sight, Ginny asked, "How was your day with Lily?"

"We just went to the Three Broomsticks and had a glass of butterbeer each. Then, I bought her this vase with flowers on it. It was very nice knowing that she wasn't someone like Lavender."

"As is you didn't know. Only reasonable people would turn down people like James. So you just wanted to be reassured?"

"Yep. What about your time with them three?" Harry asked.

"We were just looking at the brooms, you know, with our whole family being quidditch fans. But then James so rudely interrupted that these models were now ancient to us. So I quickly led them out, found a more private place, and asked them how they felt about this place."

"They like it, correct?" Harry asked.

"Of course. What's not to like?" Ginny asked.

"I see." came Harry's reply. Then, suddenly thinking of something, he said, "Can you come with me?"

"O…kay?" There was no reply to this question. Harry held Ginny's hand and brought her to some hedge tree where they could be hidden. Looking at her, he slowly leaned in. His lips met hers, and she deepened it. Finally, after a while, they broke apart. Ginny was smiling.

"It's been so long since… that stuff. We haven't got the chance here at Hogwarts. How come I didn't think why when I went with you?" she asked.

"I agree that we rarely have the chance, but we didn't come here for this. We, especially I, have our own reasons."

They smiled at each other as they returned to Lily and the others. They didn't see or pay attention to a whoosh that was heard, they were too stuck from their previous moment. Had they paid attention, they'd've seen Sirius peeking at them, looking angry.

Once they found the group, they decided to go back to Hogwarts, as the day was coming to a close. It was so far the best day for Ginny and Harry because of the kiss, and Lily had liked the day too, because she got to spend time with Harry, whom she believed to have feelings for.

The Marauders, however, were not happy at the moment. Sirius had told them of what he had seen between Harry and Ginny.

"So… very strong incest? Not even first cousin relationship, but biological siblings?" Remus asked.

"And the quote Harry said, 'We, especially I, have our own reasons'? What would those be? Like, weakening Dumbledore or something?" Sirius said.

"But they were sorted into Gryffindor. All of them. Has anyone been able to trick the Sorting hat?" Remus asked.

"This just makes them even more powerful and dangerous, if they can fool the hat. What now?" Sirius said.

When James answered, it had nothing to do with what Sirius had last asked. "I don't think its incest between them. You know about the family tree I requested from dad?" the other nodded. "I got it this morning, and all five of them weren't on it."

It took a moment for this to sink in. "So they changed their names to Potters? Why? To sabotage your family or something, since yours is one of the decent pureblood ones?" Sirius asked.

"For now, let's just try to ask some questions here and there. You know, like blood status. How they'll respond." Remus said. "Do you think it's possible that we jumped to too many conclusions, all at the worst?"

"The chances of that seem small, Moony." Sirius and James said. Sirius, being from one of the bad pureblood families, greatly disliked people like them. So he didn't want to be nice to them even if they had only a small chance of being evil.

The Marauders remained undecided about what to do, except for the discreet questions. But they were almost fully positive that they were not good people.

[end chapter]

I had a fun time writing this chapter. Since one update a week is too slow, then, how about two? I mean, I only have time on Friday and Saturday nights, in which I write one chapter. (Because I drag myself too much in planning). Nevermind. I went off topic. How was this chapter? Are there some people out there who don't like the idea of Lily liking Harry? Did I put to much Lily/Harry in this one? My own mind is not good enough for everyone, so please.

Thanks,

Lilyevans12681998


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer, check!) Hi all! I received a review suggesting to update every other day… I'll try, but as of now, that is not possible. I am doing at least one weekend day, so it's at least two updates in seven days. And, correction: James' favorite subject is Transfiguration, not DADA. Though I did make James say "I'm the best at that" in my quest to make James sound arrogant. (Not very successful at that, me, huh)

Chapter 8

The Marauders were trying discreetly to ask the Potters the questions, hoping to prove or disprove their theory. As long as they were sure of the truth.

Remus, approaching Harry, asked, "Harry, do you have any idea how you are related to James? Like, maybe knowing your blood status would help."

Harry grinned while thinking, 'they have no idea how close we really are related.' He answered, "not to distant, seeing as we have the same surname. But, to answer your question, I'm a half blood, but it should be called 'three fourths blood.'" He said this part jokingly. "My mother is a pureblood with pureblood parents, and my father is a half blood with a muggle born mother and a pureblood father." The two parents he was referring to were himself and Ginny, because it was known that their parents were also known as Harry and Ginny. If the three children ever needed their parents' presence, Harry and Ginny could always age back to their regular age. Then, he added, "Of course, blood purity doesn't matter to me. My dad's mother was muggle born, and she was, no, still is, one of the best women ever. While we were home schooled, a best friend of mine was muggle born, also. I have nothing against them. I mean, why do those people think that way?"

Remus gave him a friendly, calculating look before leaving. He later told his friends what Harry said, almost word for word. The other three Marauders seemed to be evaluating each of the comments in the wrong way.

"He brings up three fourths. Does that mean that he thinks half is not good enough?" Sirius asked.

"No, his voice was joking when he said that." Remus said. He was still willing to believe what Harry and the others said, since they didn't seem to be lying, not by Harry's sincere speech.

"And what about the muggle born grandmother mentioned? He said 'was, no still is' as if he said something wrong. Do you think he killed her because of her status? Peter asked.

"Why would you think that way? Just because he doesn't think of you as a friend…" Remus said.

James said, "You should ask him what color hair his mother has. You know, if they are closely branched off, maybe the Potters and redheads still takes place…"

"And he himself is in love with a redhead!" Remus said, trying to prove from James' point of view that he was a Potter.

"You mean Lily? I thought… *splutter*"

"No, James. In your haste for your long love, you forget the crucial information we uncovered yesterday about Harry and Ginny? Wow, when will Lily ever understand your true feeling for her?" Sirius said.

"Well, then, forget about the 'he's not a Potter part.' What about the part that goes 'he supposedly loves someone but is dating someone else, preferably his maybe relation's love?'

"Harry and Lily are not together, they just went to Hogsmeade to get to know each-

"Why would he want to get to know her?" James said.

"Because she probably seemed like a nice friend." Remus replied

"Oh, yeah, right. Then as friends, why was it just them two?" James asked

"They went to join the other Potters, remember?" Remus asked.

"They don't count. Someone, anyone else. It was just that family and Lily. I don't like that."

"You don't have to like everything. Besides, this talk got kind of off topic ever since you brought up Lily." With that, the conversation ended.

Somewhere around that time, Ginny started noticing that Lily was acting… well, different around Harry. It was kind of like herself when she was a first year, but she (Lily) had some more courage. She whispered to Harry:

"I think your mum has seriously fallen for you." She said.

"What should we do? It's not like I'm going to return the love that way." Harry said.

"Well, we can use your looks to help her like James… That will be a start."

"Ginny, I think the Marauders are beginning to suspect something. They asked me for my blood status, though not that directly."

"What did you tell them?"

"Since we're the parents, then I said I had a pureblood mother with pureblood parents, and a half blood father with a muggle born mother and a pureblood father. At least it's true for James, Al, and Lily." He thought for a while before saying: "If they don't believe it, I can teach them a truth spell that flashed green when the truth is told, and red when one is lying. I could tell the children to say what we said – the truth for them, and since we're supposedly siblings, then we should have the same family members as each other. Duh."

Then, Ginny said, "If it goes really far, we can age to our regular age and give the marauders a visit as our parents. Under this spell, I could say what I was, since it was what we claimed to be anyway."

"What about the Lily problem?" Ginny asked.

"I'll teach James how to be less arrogant, and some romantic tips?" Harry asked, unsure himself. "I think spending so many years with you has helped improve me." He declared. "Deflating James' head won't be that hard, I think because in the actual timeline he got Lily to be with him in seventh year. Even though that's a year away, we know that James eventually became a better person. So that 'better person' part is in him now, we'll just help him bring it out!"

"What about Snape?" Harry asked.

"What about him?" Ginny said.

"We know that he is deeply in love with Lily. What if, upon our arrival, he decided to fight harder than he did the first time for Lily? Such as, he saw two Potters that he both thought were in love with the same girl he loved." Harry said.

"I felt sorry for him and all, but he has his own role to play later on. He's just another obstacle in the way for Lily and James, though an easy one. Besides, what would happen if he got Lily?"

"Your name would be different, you would look different… I don't know the rest. Or you wouldn't exist; since Lily and James would never have a son. That situation wouldn't be scary, though, because we could just travel in time wile we're in a different time already! Don't ask. Just know that we have nothing to be worried about."

"Sure."

"But, let me get this straight: the Lily plan must come after the other one, or James won't even listen to you. Correct?" She received a nod. "I know that there's no danger in having enemies, no matter who, but we don't want them as one."

"I understand. Now, we have some plans to carry out. 1. Get their trust, 2. Give James to an accepting Lily. It isn't that hard, but more fun for our adventure."

[end chapter 8]

How is it? I think everything is starting to go the right way… Maybe, at least. Thanks for reading.

Lilyevans12681998


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry and Ginny had put together their plans. Now, they began with the first one: gain Marauders' trust once and for all. Harry told his children that if the Marauders ever asked about their blood status, then to just tell the truth because it all fit. It would only work on his three children, though. (because Harry did not have a pureblood mum and Ginny did not have a half blood father).

Nervously, the third generation of Potters approached the Marauders. They had decided to be direct.

"So, uh, James, does this group suspect us of being dark? Because if you do, I can prove that we're not. I'd also like to know what behavior of ours caused you guys to think that way." Lily casually said.

"Let's see, because you're not on the Potter family tree, and your names – there's James, Harry, which is James' middle name, and a Lily. Don't know where the Ginny came from, but that doesn't matter for now. And because we saw Harry and Ginny glued together passionately." Sirius said, somewhat sarcastically.

The three exchanged amused glances when Harry and Ginny were mentioned. Since Harry and Ginny had not known that the Marauders had seen that, he had not instructed his children on how to act. Al decided to pass it off as a joke.

"Seriously? Our two siblings were being together? Haha, I've never realized their closeness…" He thought again before adding, "So? Many families have incest going on. But it's not like Harry and Ginny love each other to preserve their line or anything."

James II began, "If you peeps think that it's hard to believe, I know a way for you to understand. There's this spell, _truthio_, that will tell if a person is telling the truth or not. Green would be true, and red would be lying. It wouldn't flash any other color, I don't think. It's not illegal or anything, so it's better than Imperiusing us to tell the truth or using Veritaserum on us."

"Oh, and if you guys think that the spell is a fake, you can test it on yourselves first to make sure." Lily piped in.

Remus did. He pointed his wand at Sirius and said, "_truthio!_" Nothing happened, but he asked Sirius a question. "Who is your favorite cousin?"

Sirius answered, "Duh, Andromeda. All the others are dark." The space in front of Sirius shimmered green.

Remus continued: "For the next question, please lie on purpose. Do you love your parents?"

"Of course I do! They're the best thing that ever happened to me in the world!"

At that statement, the area in front of Sirius glowed red. Sirius said, "That was the biggest lie in the world! I do not love them, and they're the worst thing that could ever happen to me."

Remus was glad that the spell was true and did work. "Okay, let's hear you three prove it."

"You can only ask questions about our blood status and darkness." Al suddenly said. "As long as you know these, you'll be able to trust us."

"Umm… if you say so. Who should I do it on, or all three?" he asked.

"However many people of us three that it takes to gain your trust." Lily answered.

"'Kay. Starting. "_Truthio!_ What is your blood status?" Remus asked Al.

"Half-blood." He answered. It glowed green.

"What are both your parents' statuses?" This time, he asked James II.

"My mum is a pureblood, while my dad is a half-blood." James II said. Green again.

"Are you really Potters?" James asked to James II.

"Yeah, and one forever." He answered Green again..

"Are you three really siblings?" The fourth question was directed at Lily.

Lily smiled to herself. She was glad that Remus had not included Harry and Ginny into the question. Although, she could always say that she wouldn't answer the question because of the specifics at the beginning. "Yes, of course. Of the same parents on both sides." Unsurprisingly, it was green.

"What are your parents' names?"

"Harry and Ginny Potter." Green another time.

James, pulling out his wand, said the spell and asked his own question. His curiosity got the better of him, and he asked to Al, "Is your mum a redhead?"

At this, Al chuckled and said, "Yes." Green.

"So, what was her maiden name?" James wanted to know which family it was that she was from before she married, since it was evidently a wizarding family since she was a pureblood, and because he wanted to know which families contained redheads. That didn't mean he didn't want Lily. He wanted Lily and only Lily. He was just interested in which family.

Al did not answer. He knew that he could not truthfully. He knew that her maiden name was 'Weasley," so he couldn't lie and say that he didn't know. However, Ginny was the first female born to the Weasley line in several generations; many knew of that. And Ginny wasn't born here yet. If he said 'Weasley,' they they'd know that something fishy was going on.

"Sorry, I don't want to answer that one. Besides, we said at the beginning that we'd only be answering about our blood status and darkness. So you're lucky that we told some others." Al said.

"Fine, now the final and foremost question… is your family dark?" James said this, and directed it and James II.

"Of course not! We're as light as we could ever be!" The light was as green as ever.

"D'you believe us now?" Lily asked the group.

"Yeah, sure. When your James answered with 'as light as ever,' the light was even greener than it always was. Does that mean that your family is extremely light, etc.?"

"Well, yeah. It'd be so hard imagining anyone in our family to be dark!" Lily exclaimed.

As the three left the room, the Marauders began their own chat.

"Why didn't they answer about anything else? Such as their mother's maiden name?" James asked. He'd been disappointed.

"And the amused glances they passed each other when we mentioned Harry and Ginny kissing… but then passed it off as something they didn't know that was okay. Would you say that, were you in their position?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I don't think their being surprised was entirely true. Why'd they be amused?"

"I can't think of why, but at least we know now that they're not dark." James said.

"Do you think that Harry and Ginny really are their siblings? I mean, they answered that the three were, but my question only included the three. Do you think they could've been relived when those two weren't included in my question?"

"I don't know, I wasn't watching every emotion on their face." Remus said, sounded frustrated.

"We should've asked for their middle names. It could help us uncover why they were named that way."

"Isn't it funny how there's a Lily in that family, along with a James? The sound of it kind of gives you hope, I think." Sirius said, patting James' back.

At the mention of Lily, James began to have a viciousness toward Harry again. "Back to the original question, Moony. Why would Harry be with Lily if he were already with Ginny?"

"It doesn't matter. We know they're good. Even though they are keeping secrets, ones that may be huge, they are still good. None of their secrets would harm us, I am sure." Remus said.

As the third generation of Potters told their parents what they'd been asked and replied with, Harry and Ginny smiled. The second plan could now proceed.

[end chapter]

I still think that I'm not making James arrogant enough. It's like one of many of my weaknesses. Back near the beginning when I made James say, "DADA is my favorite! I'm the best at it!," that sounded really lame. So I'm going to make James not being too arrogant as an excuse to have Lily just give him a try. Anyone have any coming up suggestions? And, if you don't mind me saying, Happy Presidents' Day tomorrow!

Thanks for reading.

Lilyevans12681998


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I was wondering about the middle name part, especially for Albus_ Severus_ and James _Sirius. _It would be too much of a coincidence it were known to the Marauders. And they wouldn't be able to lie about it either. 'Sirius' is very common in the Black family tree, as is Regulus and Orion. Checking the family tree, there were like a bunch of greats to the Sirius we know named Sirius, Regulus, or Orion. The Sirius we know would probable not react well, if he thought that James II were named after his family. He'd probably not believe that James II were named after him, since they were supposedly the same age. The Severus, well, that is not very common. That would be weird for anyone to find out, especially the Marauders, to find out that Al was named after their enemy, who was his age. So, should I add a scene where the Marauders find out their middle names? That would help the plot, but then wouldn't the whole story be hurried? And, if I do, what would it be like, or rephrase, what would you people like it as? Thanks.

Chapter 10

Harry had begun to act on part two of his plan. He went to James when he was by himself and said, "James, you like Lily, right?"

James glared and said, "Yeah, but don't tell me too stop, 'cause I won't."

"I'm here for the opposite. You know, I have absolutely no romantic interest in Lily. She's yours, and I know that you'll get together someday. Though I'm not a Seer." He added that last bit to make the conversation amusing. "I was getting to know Lily better, as a friend, seeing that you fancied her. I can and am willing to help!" Some seconds later, Harry said, "Ginny and I got the Lily plan all worked out! So, are you accepting?"

James was surprised. "So, according to you, you're going to _teach_ me manners and what Lily likes?"

"Yeah. Or you could use the word 'tell' if you don't like 'teach.' It's for your benefit, y'know. Hey, good news for you! Right now, Ginny is persuading Lily to give you a try."

Meanwhile, Ginny went looking for Lily around the corridors, ready to do her side of the accomplishment. Spotting her, she said, "Lily, may I talk to you? You might want to get out of other people's sight, because you might consider this personal."

When they found a more private spot, Ginny said, "This is going to be about your love life." Lily gaped at her.

"You like Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I believe so. He's like, modest and everything a girl'd want to have as a boyfriend."

"So, what do you think of James? Not my brother, the other one." She added.

Lily used her three famous words for James. "He's an arrogant, bullying toerag. In truth, he's no match for Harry. You don't mind me being with your brother, right?"

This was going to be harder than she thought. But Ginny persisted on. "You did like something about James, though, right? Something positive. Such as his looks."

"Oh, I wouldn't call his looks positive. I may have liked the looks, but I would not let that blind him from his true image." Lily said.

"What if he's changed? He'd be truly willing for you. Don't you realize that? He cares about you so much." Ginny told her.

"Change? It's almost impossible to change Potter. He's so, so bad." She couldn't choose a better word at the time. Lily said, full of stammers.

"Well, he is trying. Harry's teaching him now about you, in general, and how to behave in a manner that you'd like." Ginny told her matter-of-factly.

"Are you trying to tell me to stay away from Harry? Why? What do you have against me? Am I not good enough?" Lily asked.

"No, Lily, you are of great rank for Harry. However, I do not think it wise for you to be with him." This last sentence amused Ginny herself; she thought of how Dumbledore would say quotes just like that. Thinking of what to say, she said, "You see, Harry doesn't date. It's apparently too early or something, I forgot exactly what he said about girls a long time ago. You two could be great _friends._ James, on the other hand, is completely willing to take you in, and doesn't have any objections. I must ask you the same question you asked me; what is it that you have against James, exactly?"

"He's just… not a good person." Lily finished.

"Well, you should try. Just do it. Give him some slack. He's been hoping for you to accept him for years now."

"Well, if it means so much to you, then I'll be civil… But I always was to him, it was all him!" Lily's voice sounded as if she were in despair.

"He won't disappoint, Lily, I sincerely think so." Ginny said to reassure her.

It was very lucky for all the Potters and friends because there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. James was being nice, without adding in too much of his arrogance. During another DADA project where Lily and James got chosen to be together, James has said, quite politely, "So, Lily, erm, what do you think of classes and such? I heard that, umm, your favorite was Charms. My favorite is, uhh, Transfiguration."

Lily chuckled a little at hearing the James Potter say erm, umm, and uhh. At least he wasn't acting. Lily could tell. She wondered if a person really could change after all, even James Potter. Maybe she'd give him a chance, depending on his behavior.

The Hogsmeade weekend seemed to be on everyone's lips. Harry was already going with Ginny, though the public would only see it as siblings having a friendly talk. This time, Ginny was going to leave the three children alone. She wanted to spend more of her quality time with the person she wanted to be with.

James had not yet asked Lily, but, of course, was planning on. Finally, he got the nerve and just asked her. "Lily, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? It can be just as friends, you know. I know for a fact that Harry and Ginny are going together."

Lily considered it, but then remembered that it could just be as friends, or a classmate. She gave him a look, but then said, "sure." At the same time, she was thinking of Harry and Ginny. The way Ginny told her to leave Harry in a nice way was weird. And now they were going together. Lily could not help but wonder. Then, she asked James, "Hey, is anything going on between Harry and Ginny? I mean, Ginny acted kind of weird when she told me about Harry not dating, as if it were an excuse.

James smiled. "Didn't I tell you? Harry and Ginny really are _in love_. That happens a lot in pureblood families, though. Lots of them marry their own first cousins to stay pure. Though I've never heard of a brother and sister being together. I know that Harry and Ginny are not being together for pureness, though. She really liked him. I don't know his feelings. Yet. I will find out."

Lily thought of James. He wasn't stammering as much now. 'That's better,' she thought to herself.

James was floating happily in his world. Lily had accepted his asking! For the first time! Without shouting insults!

While James was very happy, Harry and Ginny were also, too. Seeing James like that could only mean one thing, that Lily had accepted. And that meant that the Lily plan was working so far.


	11. Chapter 11

There's no school this Monday, so I have more time on this for now. This chapter will mainly be about the Hogsmeade day spent, I guess? Disclaimer was up first in the second or third chapter, I remember.

Chapter 11

Even though James had not blabbed to the whole school about whom he was going with, some people still found out. It was once after lunch that Snape went up to Lily, then dragging her out to a more private place.

"Did he force you into it?" Snape asked.

"Of course not. If he were, how come I wasn't with him all these years?" Lily answered.

"Well, then, _why_? Of all the people… What about -?" The _me_ had gotten stuck in Snape's throat. He voice had a very jealous edge in it.

"He seems to be losing his arrogance. Around me, at least. Maybe my being with him will benefit him! And, besides, I should give people a chance, rather than take somewhat lasting impressions. That's what Ginny told me."

"Give peoples a chance? But then, what about… some other people? Did you ever consider that there were people who liked you as more of a friend, and were better characters than Potter? People who were worthy of you? Wait, drop that last statement." Snape did not think he was worthy of her, but he still craved.

"What are you going on about? Who likes me?" Lily was a girl, and not the thick kind. She knew that Snape liked her, just realized it. But if it were really true, she wanted Snape to just flat out say it. She thought of Snape as the uncared for, lonely boy. But then she remembered the dark friends he hung out with, and was not sure if he would be a good choice.

"Uhh, what? I don't know, I think I imagined it on some people passing?" It was easy to tell that he was making stuff up, because of the questioning voice he used it in. Snape was meanwhile thinking to himself, 'why don't I have the guts to just say it!'

"Okay then, if you won't admit who, or rather, _it_, then I'll best be going." Lily left.

Snape gaped at her leaving form. ''It?' Does she know, and pretend not to?'

The day came. It was in reality not much, just I day to hang out. However, the aspects of Lily spending the day with him made James think of it totally differently. After all, they'd probably just be talking the whole time.

James found Lily in their common room, and they went to Hogsmeade together. They settled at The Three Broomsticks, simply because it was a nice place to sit and talk.

"So, um, discussion time. What should we talk about?" Lily asked.

James decided to ask a question that he was unsure of, hoping that she would answer it. "Why did you decide to give me a chance, after all?"

"Well, uhhh, at first because Ginny told me to. But then, I thought it over. If it didn't work, I could always leave you like I did before. But it has worked. Your behavior now makes it worth it to be with you, someone who could possibly have a future with me. The previous you would have been a definite no." Lily told him.

That was long to James, who had not expected such a lengthy answer. As he slowly processed what she said, he remembered the 'possibly have a future with me.' He turned to stare at her through the eyes, and asked, "I really have a possible future with you?"

"Well, since, uhh, your behavior, like I said. I did believe at first that you had good looks, and I still do. But I would not let looks turn me into making a wrong decision. It's the personality that matters."

At this point, James could not have been happier.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were having their own time together. They walked, hand in hand, not even caring about the puzzled expressions on the Hogwarts students' faces. "Who cares what they think? We have each other, plus them three." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, share another kiss? We've only had one so far here, and it's almost the whole school year." Ginny told him.

"Shouldn't we do that in a more private place, where people can't gossip?" Harry asked.

"Nah, who cares if we're the talk of the week about our relationship? The purebloods would just be hypocrites. And, I can't stand to wait the time it would take us to go to another place, so just here, now, please." She said.

"Okay." They leaned in, and their lips met. As they (lips) moved accordingly to the other, Ginny's tongue brushed Harry's lips. In response to this, Harry opened his lips a little, while also letting his own tongue through. His hands were hugging her, as were hers. One of each of their hands were in the other's hair.

While this was happening, Harry's thoughts traveled the first time the had kissed. The memory of it was very vivid; the one after the quidditch game when he was 16. That was nice, considering that he did it without even having to think, and also because he could finally let out his emotions toward her for the whole year.

A crowd had gathered around them. The people who didn't know they were supposedly siblings smiled at their intimacy, and felt happy for them. The appeared, and were, very passionate. However, the Hogwarts students all were surprised and revolted at the idea of a brother kissing his own sister so fiercely, and vice versa.

After a while, Harry and Ginny finally let go. Looking around at their surroundings for the first time, they noticed the crowd. 'Uh oh,' Harry thought. He looked directly at a bystander and said, "We'll just, umm, go…" He grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out.

Once there was no crowd, Ginny said, "That was great! Now, let's go discuss some other things." They began talking about how to move further into the Lily plan.

"I know! True, this is plain evil, but… How about we trick them into some small room, a random closet, and lock it. But not just that. I can put a spell on it that won't make it open unless they kiss, on the lips!"

"Wow, Ginny, does a spell like that exist? 'Cause otherwise, people would just tell their friends to do it on them and someone they fancied. That would be too easy."

"It's not really a spell. I could just point at the door and think of what I wanted to do to it in my mind, and then my wand'd do it nonverbally. So yes, it probably actually is a spell. I just don't know the incantation." Ginny said.

"Don't nonverbal spells usually work when one is thinking the incantation in the head, not what it will do?" Harry questioned her.

"Yeah, but it does work my way. So should we do it?" Ginny asked.

"Okay. It's not like they're going to get hurt or anything… James would be willing, and even though Lily will probably not admit it, she secretly would be willing too." Ginny said.

"So, we just look for them now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, so do it." Ginny said back.

Wandering through the places, they found them at The Three Broomsticks, having a happily animated conversation. Harry thought to himself, 'I should of where they'd be instead of wandering around – it's obvious that they'd be here."

"Hey, you two! Enjoying your time?" Ginny asked.

"Yup. It's the best day in my life." James said dreamily, somewhat like Luna.

Lily looked at James and was thinking, 'I say we have a possible future, and now he gets all dreamy. He even said that it was the best day of his life…'

"Would you care if I interrupted to take you two somewhere? Y'know, a quick stroll. Us four. You two can spend more time together after we have a chat." Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny deposited the other two at a closet they had found near the quidditch shop. After they all heard the lock click shut, Ginny said, "This is not the regular type of lock in. It's charmed so that the only way for it to open is for the occupants in it to kiss on the lips! So if you want to get out before starving, you know what to do." she said triumphantly.

James and Lily looked at each other, both embarrassed. Then, for about five seconds, their lips touched, and then slowly left each other. The door opened.

Outside, Harry and Ginny were both surprised that it opened so quickly. They smiled, and Harry said, "Well, Lily doesn't hate James anymore. She didn't yell or screech, because we would have heard. And even if she did, but softly, then she wouldn't have been able to cause the door to open so quickly."

Once James and Lily came out, they went back to Hogwarts, since it was starting to be late. All four of them were happy, for about the same reasons.

[end chapter]

Should I include a part where Death Eaters attack, and the five Potters save them all? Whenever I read that stuff in other stories, I get all annoyed. But I was thinking that it could fit here, especially since the five couldn't get hurt.

Lilyevans12681998


	12. Chapter 12

OK, I need to say this: Dumbledore was never one of my favorite characters ever since I read "Harry Potter and the Girl – Who – Lived." I'm just going to make Dumbledore seem not so wise. He'd notice things were happening, but wouldn't be able to piece it together, not in the slightest. It's kind of maddening how he always pieces everyone's secrets together, especially in the time travel or AU stories.

Chapter 12

In no time, the whole school seemed to be talking about Harry and Ginny. There was gossip, of course, and the Slytherins made fun of them for incest. Of course, Ginny could always have a long attack about the pureblood families marrying their own cousins, and how they were all hypocrites.

"But we don't breed between siblings," one Slytherin sneered.

"Well, I know why! It's because you people are afraid of having squib children as the result of too strong incest. As is you didn't have enough already. Harry and I, on the other hand, will not have squibs because we are not together for blood purity. We have real love, which is rare through Slytherins. Tell me, what part of what I said wasn't true?" Ginny fired at them.

In the crowd of Slytherins, Ginny could see Snape looking down at his feet.

Later, when Harry and Ginny were alone, she asked him: "Why did Snape look down at his feet while we were talking?"

"Well, mainly that he agreed to what we were saying, I think, but could not say anything about it because be would be made fun of. His own Slytherin mother married a muggle, and he himself falls in real love with a muggle born."

"I see. Snape seems to be the only decent Slytherin." Ginny said.

"I think so too." Harry said.

Dumbledore was very puzzled. He did not get why two siblings would want to be romantically involved like that. He had at once briefly considered the idea that they were not siblings, but he quickly passed that one down. He thought, 'they look too much like Potters. Besides, I don't see any of them drinking any potions every hour or anything…'

James II, Al, and Lily II were talking to their parents. There weren't people listening in, they were having a private conversation.

"So you two kissed in public? What for?"

"Well, your mum has the excuse, no reason, that she couldn't stand using the time to go the a more private spot. She does get desperate, you know. But I enjoyed it. The consequence now is all the unwanted attention." Harry said.

"Yeah, you enjoyed it. So it wasn't my fault. It was my intention that caused you bliss." Ginny said.

"Well, bear with it, Dad. You did it, you pay for it." Lily II said.

"Dad… Wouldn't it be nice if I could call _him_ that before we leave?" Harry said.

"It's almost time to go, about another month. Maybe we should reveal our secret? We can just obliviate them when we leave." Al said.

"True. I've been thinking that we shouldn't change the future, no matter how much we want to. I could kill Voldemort here, that'd be easy for any of us. But then, when I'm born and not the Boy-who lived, maybe Ginny won't like me, and we won't have you three! I know that this sounds dumb, me saying about you three over the importance of Voldemort dead. But too many things would change, and we'd get different memories…" Harry said. Then, he continued,

"I'd love it if I could spend my childhood with someone who cared for me, better yet, my parents. But still, it's too late. Maybe, if I'd come here when I was still in my Hogwarts years?"

Their tension was brought down when the third to last quidditch game day against the Hufflepuffs came. Even though Harry saw the snitch many times, he let the others score some points for his team, after making sure that the Hufflepuff seeker hadn't seen it too. When he knew that it was a very small chance that they would not win the quidditch cup of the house cup, Harry dived for the snitch and caught it. Everyone played their part well, and it was a fair earned win for the Gryffindors.

Also at the time, Snape had made up his mind to tell Lily. He could not afford to let Lily completely fall for Potter; he had to let her stop before that happened. Finding Lily, he called out, "Lily!"

She turned around, and came up to him. "Hey, Sev, what'd'you want?" She said this with a warm smile.

"Uhh, remember when I said that someone else liked you? One that he believes is better than Potter? Well, last time I was too chickened out to say, but today I will. It's uhh, me. I, erm, like you." Snape's voice sounded really off, and his face was flaming.

Lily smiled again, happy that Snape had finally admitted it. But then, she felt that she and James were far enough in their relationship to cancel it all just because one of her old friends had told her of his love for her. She said, "Sev? I believe that, James and I are far along enough. It would not be appropriate to stop it now, and I am not willing to. You will, however, always be my second favorite guy…"

Snape was very unhappy about Lily for not leaving Lily, but he was happy when she said "…favorite guy…" Then, his ears registered with the 'second' in front of the 'favorite,' and he did not feel as happy. But then, 'at least I'm on her list. And second is not too bad, but it is if it's second behind Potter.'

"Are you sure, Lily? I could give you what you wanted… and spending any time with you, just talking, would make me happy…"

Lily smiled sadly. "As of now, the chance of it seems… you know. But if James ever goes bad or something, I'll know who to look for." She said.

Snape gave her a wistful look before they both left.

[end chapter]

I think I'm including the Death Eater attack in the next chapter, and it'll be close to finishing. I'm kind of mad at myself for adding in the part about them not changing the future dramatically… whenever I read that stuff, I also got annoyed. So I guess I'm some sort of hypocrite, though only thinking stuff in my mind? Oh well. Since some people post questions, then I'm going to give it a try too. You guys already know that my favorite character in Harry Potter is Lily Evans, forever. Can anyone guess whom my second and third are? The first one to get one, doesn't matter which, will be announced in the beginning of the next chapter. So it wouldn't count if it were an anonymous review. Thanks. Suggestions are still welcomed!

Lilyevans12681998


	13. Chapter 13

No one tried at guessing who my second and favorite characters were, so I won't be able to type down the people who did so, as I said in the last chapter. Oh well.

Chapter 13

Life was, like, perfect now. Of course, that meant that disaster was preparing to strike. Harry, even though he didn't have the connection to Voldemort anymore, still had that gutsy feeling that something bad was going to happen. He told his family.

"Don't you guys have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" he asked.

The three children didn't, but Ginny did. "Yeah, it's like a looming presence. You kids are too young to have that feeling, no, not young, something, but whatever.

It's because you haven't experienced much in your lives."

"So, do you mean that there's probably going to be some attack, having to do with Voldemort?" Al asked.

"True," was all Harry could muster, while deep in his thoughts."

"So, should we be worried?" James II asked.

"Worried? Yes. But not for ourselves. We wont be able to get effected by any dangerous spells; they'd just bounce off harmlessly. Our job is to protect the others. Have no fear, because there's be no reason to in the first place." Ginny rattled off.

"So, there's guaranteed to be an attack now?" Lily II asked.

"Not exactly guaranteed, but pretty much for sure." Harry said.

"Our job will be to attack and shield the others. Like, if they shoot any unforgivables at them, jump right in front of them. And I trust that I've taught you enough in dueling to know how to attack them. Lily, I know that you're technically a first year, but you'll be able to help by blocking the others from danger," he continued.

"What do we do now? It's not like they're going to burst through the doors at this second. Do we just wait until then? And, this might sound selfish, but make sure that we protect the Marauders and Lily. Peter doesn't need our help."

The next couple of weeks, the Potter family seemed to be how they always were. Deep down, emotionally, though, they were all nervous but prepared.

It was three weeks later that it happened. During breakfast in the Great Hall, there were suddenly loud beeping sounds. The staff quickly got up and left the room, except for Dumbledore. Addressing the hall, he said, "All students, please report to your dormitories. Our wards are becoming weaker, and we are under attack." There was instantly panic. Younger kids were pushing to get to their dorms quickly. The Potters quickly followed Lily and the Marauders. He noticed that the Marauders were fighting, and that Lily was staying with James.

Harry quickly whispered to Ginny, "I forgot that he didn't have many followers yet. There won't be that many, so Dumbledore didn't give the students the option to stay and fight as McGonagall had. However, I think that the Marauders and Lily are staying, despite what he said. We're just going to go with them." With that, Harry and Ginny went after the five. Their children, seeing their parents going that way, followed.

Suddenly, twenty robed black figures came in. In Harry's mind, he was thinking, "Wow, only twenty?" The five went over to act as shields. Both Lily II and Al covered Lily, as they did not want to help Peter, and that he didn't deserve it.

When a Death Eater fired a stunner at Harry, he was startled that it just bounced off of him, harmlessly. The same thing happened to the other invincible Potters. Since no one was in front of Peter, he was stunned instantly, being not good in defense or any of his classes, for that matter. Harry meanwhile was thinking, "Shame, they start off with stunners. Peter should've been more wounded…."

The 'start' was over. The Death Eaters began using cutting hexes, and other dark spells. Seeing that those did not work, they turned to the unforgivables. They knew that it [supposedly] had no way to block at all. When those did not work, they began to make their way to the professors. Harry, angered that they had used those, plus not wanting them to get to his professors, began fighting back. The others, seeing his example, did too. Since these Death Eaters were only the beginning of Voldemort's army, they were not too experienced. With the groups' skills, not to mention Harry's and Ginny's, they easily got them down. Having useful knowledge in this area of expertise, Harry bound the Death eaters up, and summoned their portkeys that some had on them to return back to their hideout. He deactivated them. Then, he used _Wingardium Leviosa _to levitate them weightlessly to the Professors.

Needless to say, they were all shocked that a small group of nine people (they didn't count Peter, as they realized that he was stunned before he contributed to anything) could defeat twenty adult Death Eaters, who had even used unforgivables.

"How?" Slughorn whispered.

"It was nothing, really. When we were home schooled, our parents taught us lots of advanced stuff. Like, you know, dodging and dueling…" Harry said uncomfortably.

"Well, for your services, all nine of you will earn fifty points for Gryffindor. Which secures the Gryffindor House Cup; you're already 450 points more." Dumbledore said. The ones winning the points smiled.

The Professors had not seen how the Potters had the curses aimed at them deflected, so there wasn't the trouble of having to answer those questions from them. However, the Marauders and Lily were an entirely different story. They'd seen all of it, and wanted answers.

[end chapter]

It's about ready to end… maybe next chapter? Since nobody answered the question on my second and third favorite Harry Potter characters last chapter, does anyone want to do it this time? It's still open. But don't be like, '2nd – and list a bunch of characters.' This is just for fun, no reason. I've seen people add this to the end of their chapters, so I gave it a try.

Thanks,

Lilyevans12681998


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Marauders and Lily were all demanding the Potters to tell why the curses bounced off of them harmlessly. After sharing a look, Harry said, "We need to make sure of something first. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the rest of his family into a nearby room.

Harry quickly put up a silencing charm.

"Should we?" James II didn't have to finish the question for the others to know what he was referring to.

"Are we even able to get pass this, without telling? We could always obliviate them, but I kind of want them to know… I don't know why…" Harry trailed off. "Remember when I said I wanted to call him dad sometime before we left?"

"We don't have to tell them that they died when they did, just tell them our parentage." Ginny said.

"And, like I said before, it's not like I want them to die, but if they didn't, I might not have this wonderful family. Besides, without the thirteen year break from killings and torturings, Voldemort would be much stronger. In that thirteen year break, more people would be killed." Harry said.

"So we tell that we're they're children and grandchildren from the future. That's all?" Lily II asked.

"We could tell Remus of his wife and his son, too. To freak him out… A wife young enough to be his daughter… Haha." Ginny said.

So they went back into the room containing the others.

"Hi all." Al said, somewhat lamely. "Our explanation, you guys probably won't believe… But it's true!"

"Okay. We're uhh, from the future." James II said.

"But, to our credit, we kept our names and didn't change at all, someone others would probably do! From our names, would anyone care to guess who we are? We'll supply our middle names." Lily II said.

"We're Harry James Potter, Ginny Weasley Potter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter." Harry said.

"James? Your middle name is James?" James said to Harry.

"Yeah." He said cheerfully. "So do you know who I am now?" he said.

"If your stuff about the future is true, then you're supposed to be… my son?" he asked.

"Uh huh. So, any guesses on my mum?" Harry said to him.

"Lily, right? It has to be, or else I'll commit suicide." James said, his face hopeful and pleading.

"Happy Birthday, dad! It is Lily. Hi mum." Harry said to James and Lily. "Why do you think she, (he tilted his head toward Lily II) is named Lily?"

"How can you prove that you're from the future? Did you five get here by accident, or on purpose for a visit?" Lily asked.

"On purpose. We wanted to see our family near our age. And, I can prove it, because I know lots of things about your five, that most wouldn't know. The Marauders are Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. You guys became animagi for Remus, because of his… condition. You guys also created the Marauders' Map. The password is "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lily, you have a sister named Petunia, who greatly dislikes anything to do with wizardry, because she is jealous. She wrote a letter to Dumbledore begging to accept her."

As Lily heard the last statement, she believed them right away. No one ever knew about that letter, except for Severus.

"Are you five all our children?" she asked.

"No, just me. All the others except for Ginny our _my_ children. Ginny is my wife." Harry said.

"Your children? How come they're the same age as you?" Peter said thickly.

"We aged ourselves older and younger. I'm 39, she's 38, and our children our 16, 14, and 12." Harry said, as if it were very obvious.

"So… Ginny _Weasley _Potter? You were a Weasley before you married? Wow, the first female in that family is finally born!" Sirius said.

"Yeah. I'm the youngest of seven, though. I have six older brothers." Ginny said.

"And, your James has the middle name of Sirius! He is your oldest, I trust?" Sirius said.

"Of course. James is my oldest child, and you, as my godfather, definitely rightly deserve to have my oldest child names after." Harry said, knowing that Sirius would like that.

"How come Albus here has the middle name Severus? Did he do something important in the future?" Lily questioned.

"He proved himself worthy," was all Harry said.

Lily, seeing that he wouldn't say anymore, thought of Lily II's middle name. "Who's Luna?" she asked,

"A friend," Ginny said simply.

"Am I married? Do I have and kids?" Sirius asked.

"Not you. Out of the people in the room, only James, Lily, and Remus are married and have a kid."

"Moony's married? Who?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Sirius, you know your cousin Andromeda? Her daughter, just born this year?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, not exactly catching on.

"It's her! She the wife!" Harry said, waiting for the horrified look on the others' faces.

It immediately came. "Nymphadora? Moony married her, and had a kid too! Oh, wow! Sixteen years apart!" Sirius said.

"She prefers Tonks, and says never to call her by Nymphadora or else." Harry announced.

"And the kid?" Remus asked.

"Oh, Teddy? He's a great kid. He's 22 already. Born when I was 17. I'm the godfather!" Harry said proudly. "And, like his mum, he's also a metamorphagus. That was able to cover up his werewolf gene to make it recessive, so he's not a werewolf at all."

"Yeah, I heard about how little Nymphadora's a metamorphagus. Andromeda told us about how her hair kept changing from purple to blue, then pink. Moony, congrats, you got a worthy wife! One that even enabled your son to be freed of the fate of a werewolf!" Sirius said.

"There's not much more that you need to know…. And the year's coming to an end. There's, like, less than one week left. School year, I mean. We're going to be leaving, to go back home. Let's spend the remainder of the time well, okay?"

During the last week of school the 10 were constantly together. Peter was part of the group, too, because they couldn't get rid of him. He always hung around the rest of the Marauders. They had animated talks, and were surrounded by happiness. That only meant that time was passing quickly, too quickly for their liking.

Before they knew it, the end of the year was here. The Potters got all their belongings and, for measures, went with the others to the train station having the Hogwarts Express, with everyone else. Upon leaving, they all said goodbyes to the Marauders and Lily, except for Peter.

"Bye, mum. It feels great to call you that, and odd, because I appear your age. So, you'll be able to see me in four years, because that's when I'm born. You too, dad. Bye. We'll be meeting again soon, though I will be just born."

"Goodbye to you too, Harry. I see that we have a great son and grandchildren. We love you."

It was weird, how finding out that they'd have children, that they started referring to themselves as 'we.' Their last statement sounded just as a parent would say.

"Bye, Sirius and Remus. You both turn out to be great people. Remus, you were my favorite and only worthy DADA professor." Harry had waited for that to be his going-away message. "Sirius, I thought of you as both a father and brother, as you thought of me as both a son and brother. I needed you in my life. Goodbye, both of you."

"Bye, Harry! It's a shame that I won't have a wife, but at least we know that Moony does! That was great news!" Sirius said. Trust Sirius to mention that as his last words.

"You five were a pleasure to be with at school. So, I'll become your DADA professor? I don't see how that'll happen, considering what I am, but I'm happy that you think of me well. Bye-bye, you five." Remus said.

The other four Potters also said they farewells. As they got into the train, the five went into a compartment and locked it. Saying the spells that they used to get here in the first place, except changing the years to go back, they arrived home, at the place that they loved. Then, they all went through the aging process, the exact opposite of what had occurred the first time.

"Wasn't that the best trip ever?" Lily II asked. "We got to see them, alive and well!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and few have ever had that experience. We should be thankful." Ginny said to them.

Indeed, they were. It was the best trip anyone could hope for, considering their situations. It was also a once in a lifetime experience, in which others could only hope to dream of.

[end story]

How do you like it? I don't like my part with the Death Eater attack, because there wasn't much. It was only, like three paragraphs? I was trying to stress that defeating them wasn't anything hard, but still. Thanks for the reviews that I have received. I loved reading them.

Lilyevans12681998


End file.
